


幕后花絮

by bushinageshei



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushinageshei/pseuds/bushinageshei
Summary: 阅后即焚





	幕后花絮

他们都该感谢唐突罢工的灯光。

 

休息室的沙发不够软，他被压在靠背上没一会儿就抱怨背疼，两条细修过的眉毛拧得格外生动，黄老师搂过他假意关心，手指在腰侧弹钢琴，眼看是靠得越来越紧，他轻搡了一把，小声说起开，也不怕别人看。

“他们都忙着修灯，没空理咱们。”黄低沉沉地笑，脸凑过去，“再让我尝一口你舌头。”

他抿住嘴，屁股朝反方向挪一挪，活像个守贞的寡妇。这时候倒是多出几分无用的保守了，也可能是他欲迎还拒的手段，总之黄老师很受用。他瘦瘦凉凉的手一根一根松懈扣住他腰的指，然后往手背上点了一下。

“我们去那里面好不好？”他睫毛指着墙边更衣间的位置，怕羞也不怕羞地，自觉将房间里最隐蔽的地方当作欢所。

自然是好的，黄愿意做他情趣游戏中的玩家——其实何止是愿意的程度，他相当热衷。

洁解开了身上所有纽扣。为了保持裤子平整、不被人看出端倪，脱去下裤挂在衣钩上。西装下摆恰好打在大腿根向下一点点，胸乳与两条腿都无比坦荡地光裸着，是泛着柔和光泽的蜜色，像个上世纪荧幕里走出的艳星。现在艳星被捞起一条腿，男人的鸡巴卡着他一边腿根，肏干他的皮肉，尺度大过借位表演。黄竟还有心思摩挲他凸起的肋骨，惋惜道：“又瘦了。”

“嗯？”洁泪眼朦胧地哼唧了一声，鼻梁挂着汗，“你不喜欢？”

黄变换角度，拿淌水的龟头戳他的股缝，贴着耳垂说，“喜欢，只不过你肉的时候，腿根更软。”

他被他蜻蜓点水般的戳弄搞得失魂落魄，目光涣散，下身不由地出汁，眼下情况又不容许他们酣畅地做一回。但他急迫地想把他的那根东西吃进身体里，哪张嘴都好。于是他夹着腿间一片湿滑跪下来，抬眼看着他的黄老师，“我想含你。”陈述句，因为争求同意是不必要的。没人能拒绝艳丽、柔软、极好欺负的唇舌。

他张口含住硬挺的顶端，舌头绕着小孔打转，感到口中的物件又硬了几分便含的更深。龟头抵至喉咙处总算是吃下了大半，嘴巴被撑的发酸，再往前一点就是咽部，喉头收缩着抗拒，反射性地想吐，被黄一只手按着后脑给压了回去。

唔，太多了。

顶着毛毛燥燥的头发前后摆动，鼻尖被下体毛发刺痒，呜咽得可怜，眼角红到让人以为他是被欺侮的那个，可他眼中又闪烁着迷乱的、期待被浇灌的光点，十足淫荡。

如他所愿尽数射进嘴里，他像是被吓了一跳，发出声尾音上翘的短促呻吟，然后逆来顺受地闭了眼睛，颧骨和眼下凝着一抹高潮红，脖颈上生长着的小小杏核一颤一颤。终了，大腿一虚坐在了地上，阴茎从口中滑出来。他还没射，气喘吁吁，表情是很委屈的，嘴里的东西却已经咽得一滴不剩，后穴在不见光的地方一放一缩。

他像刚降世的小羊一般费力睁开眼，咩了两声：“拉我起来，我腿软。”

 

洁慢吞吞穿好裤子，黄帮他顺了顺后脑勺的头发，这时门外的工作人员开始喊，黄老师李老师，可以来拍了。走出去前黄低声问他关节痛不痛，我看刚才都跪出印子了。

“不要紧。”他调情意味十足地回答，“回去你帮我揉揉呀。”

好在长裤会遮去他膝盖上的一斑淤青。


End file.
